What's Happen To My Body?
by NaruSasu Fans
Summary: Author : GingerJelly / Setelah kekasihnya itu menjadi hokage, Sasuke memang menjadi sedikit kesepian. Waktu Naruto habis di kantor. Padahal dulu laki-laki itu sering sekali menyentuh Sasuke. Ditambah lagi tiba-tiba Naruto ada keperluan ke luar desa. Lama kelamaan Sasuke jadi tidak tahan. "Sial, tubuhku jadi menjijikkan begini gara-gara si idiot itu" NARUSASU / 18 / 21 /
"What's Happen To My Body?"

NaruSasu Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : GingerJelly

Requested by : Hiruma Hatsuki Yuki

Keterangan :

Fanfic ini pertama kali di publis di grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu) dan admin sudah meminta ijin pada Author aslinya untuk mempublikasikan fanfic ini di lewat akun ffn bersama. Fanfic akan update secara berkala. (ttd – Admin Yuki)

P.s Kalau mau bergabung ke grub silahkan . *plak* #promosi

Ngomong-ngomong kalau gak sanggup lebih baik BACK .

Summary :

Setelah kekasihnya itu menjadi hokage, Sasuke memang menjadi sedikit kesepian. Waktu Naruto habis di kantor. Padahal dulu laki-laki itu sering sekali menyentuh Sasuke. Ditambah lagi tiba-tiba Naruto ada keperluan ke luar desa. Lama kelamaan Sasuke jadi tidak tahan. "Sial, tubuhku jadi menjijikkan begini gara-gara si idiot itu"

WARNING :

RATED M! 18++ MUNGKIN MALAH 21++ /padahal yang nulis jalan 19 tahun/ wkwkw. SEDIAKAN TISU. AIR ES. KIPAS ATAU AC HARUS MENYALA. TUTUP PINTU / JENDELA. PASTIKAN NGGAK ADA ORANG BIAR BEBAS BEREKSPRESI  
INI HARD LEMON. GANGBANG! FIVESOME ATAU APALAH NAMANYA. 4 NARUTO 1 SASUKE. TOYS. DAN LAIN-LAIN. BISA BIKIN MIMISAN. BIKIN BASAH. BIKIN MUPENG. BIKIN DOSA! DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI-SENDIRI LOH Udah deh cuap-cuapnya, Jelly persembahkan fiction bejad ini buat ayang Hiruma Hatsuki Yuki dan buat para pecinta HaTsuki di grup ini

.  
.

Musim panas masih berlangsung di Konoha. Anginnya yang terasa panas dan matahari yang membakar tidak membuat desa Konoha menjadi 'mati' begitu saja. Mereka masih saja sibuk membangun kota dengan beton-beton tinggi dan memperkokoh setiap sudut. Para ibu dan anak-anak kecil mereka tidak berlibur ke pantai. Konoha tak punya pantai, mereka hanya pergi ke danau terbesar di desa. Sambil makan bekal dan bermain.

Para genin tidak absen dari latihan di akademi. Para chuunin yang sedang tidak libur juga masih berseliweran, ada yang pulang dari misi ada juga yang berangkat untuk misi. Bahkan para jounin pun punya kesibukan sendiri.

Tidak ada yang berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Oh mungkin kecuali seorang ini.  
Bahkan untuk ukuran seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Siang bolong begini dia sudah tidak punya kerjaan lain selain melihat televisi, membaca buku, ngemil atau pun tiduran di bawah bingkai jendela.

Hari ini dia agak buruk moodnya. Tidur malam untuk menunggu kepulangan Naruto dari kantor dan hasilnya nol. Bangun-bangun ranjang di sebelahnya sudah kosong, meninggalkan secarik surat berisi pesan Naruto. Meja makan sudah ada sarapan. Dia hanya membersihkan piring, menyapu lantai, merapihkan sedikit rumah mereka lalu tidak punya kegiatan lain.  
Ah Sasuke sendiri bingung. Dia ini apa sebenarnya. Mantan buronan kelas atas. Meski masa hukumannya di Konoha telah selesai beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sasuke masih bingung dengan statusnya di desa itu. Satu-satunya status yang dia tahu hanya satu, yaitu pacar Uzumaki Naruto.

Dulu Sasuke pernah mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa dia mungkin bisa menjadi guru atau ketua tim kelompok genin yang lulus dari akademi. Tapi hal itu justru menjadi gurauan pacarnya.

'Kalau kau yang menjadi guru mereka, satu desa ini bisa menjadi calon pelaku kriminal'  
Setelah berkata begitu, Naruto benar-benar seperti orang mati. Sasuke tidak memasakkannya makanan, tidak berbicara dengannya, tidak menciumnya, membiarkannya tidur di sofa, dan lain sebagainya.

Sasuke menguap kecil saat rasa bosan melandanya. Dia benar-benar jarang punya waktu berkwalitas dengan Naruto. Dia juga jarang mendapat peluk cium darinya, yah mungkin sewaktu tidur Naruto menciuminya sampai puas. Tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda.  
Naruto juga mulai jarang berhubungan badan dengannya semenjak dia menjadi hokage. Ah rumit sekali. Dia tidak mungkin selingkuh kan?

Sasuke hampir saja berteriak saat memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Lebih baik kulihat apa yang sedang dilakukan si kuning itu"

.  
.

"Tuan Hokage, Sasuke-san ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Sasuke?"

"Minggir!"

Tanpa diizinkan masuk pun, Sasuke pasti akan masuk sendiri. Shikamaru sebagai asistennya kemudian melangkah pergi keluar ruangan setelah berbisik pada Naruto agar tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di kantor.

"Ada apa sayang? Tumben kau ke sini" Naruto tersenyum dari balik mejanya.  
Sasuke melangkah sambil mendengus singkat.

"Siapa tahu kau selingkuhkan?"

"Selingkuh?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia menduduki pangkuan Naruto. Membuat hokage tersebut kaget dengan aksi Sasuke barusan.

"Keberatan?" tanya Sasuke retoris.

"Tentu saja tidak"

Naruto melingkarkan lengannya ke seluruh perut Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke menyandar seutuhnya ke bahunya.

"Aku bosan terus sendirian di rumah"

Naruto tertawa.

"Itu sebabnya kau berubah menjadi manja begini" bibir tersebut mengecup pipinya dengan gemas.

"Hn"

Mereka terdiam untuk sesaat. Sasuke selalu kehilangan kata-katanya ketika dia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Naruto. Dia seperti membiarkan 'feromonnya' yang berbicara kepada Naruto. Mengatakan kalau dia sangat merindukannya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu"

"Apa? Kau bilang sesuatu?"

Sasuke mendecak sebal.

"Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu. Bercinta denganmu!"

Naruto nyaris mendorong Sasuke dari pangkuannya. Merasa aneh tiba-tiba pacarnya itu mau blak-blakan mengatakan mau bercinta dengannya.

"Tumben?"

"Aku ingin" jawabnya ketus.

Kali ini Naruto terkekeh kemudian mempererat pelukannya untuk Sasuke. Mendekapnya ke dalam tubuh.

"Maaf sekali sayang. Aku juga ingin, tapi aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menunda-nunda tugas ini"

Sasuke agak mencebik.

"Bukannya kau selalu menuruti permintaanku?"

"Ya, benar. Aku akan menuruti kemauanmu. Apapun, tapi untuk saat ini aku minta maaf sayang. Aku benar-benar sibuk" Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke.

Dan tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke. Untuk apa? Dia semakin bad mood saja mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia sama saja ditolak barusan. Padahal tadi dia sangat merindukan Naruto, dan ingin sekali dicium olehnya.

Lantas dia pun mendorong bahu Naruto.

"Aku pergi"

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana? Sayang?"

BLAM–

.

Gara-gara hal tersebut, Sasuke jadi ngambek.

Seharian dia menolak berbicara dengan Naruto. Meski dia mengizinkan Naruto tidur di sebelahnya tapi mereka hanya saling diam. Sasuke yang diam. Naruto sih terus mengoceh hingga Sasuke benar-benar tertidur.

.

"Kumogakure?"

Naruto menghela napas. Sementara Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Sebulan?"

"Ya"

"Dua minggu ya?"

"Boleh saja kalau kau tidak mengulur-ulur waktu kerjamu" ucap Shikamaru.  
Naruto menopang dagu.

Ada lagi hal yang membuatnya harus pergi dari desa ke desa lain. Semenjak perdamaian antar desa terjadi, beberapa desa suka sekali mengadakan kumpul bersama. Membahas rencana ke depannya akan seperti apa, membuat inovasi baru dalam dunia ninja dan banyak hal lagi.

Naruto kurang menyukai hal tersebut sejujurnya. Apalagi dia dan Sasuke sedang sedikit renggang karena dia seperti sudah 'menolak' Sasuke tempo hari. Kalau dia tidak menjelaskan dan meluruskan semuanya, bisa-bisa dia dan Sasuke akan cukup sampai disini. Tetapi kalau dia tidak datang ke undangan tersebut, bisa-bisa dia dicap sebagai hokage terburuk sepanjang sejarah oleh rakyatnya.

"Kita berangkat esok subuh Hokage-sama, kuharap kau memenuhi undangan mereka"

.

BRAK

"PERGI SAJA YANG JAUH SEKALIAN!"

Suara Sasuke memantul ke meja makan yang dihantamnya dengan tangan.

"Sasuke… Sasuke sayang kumohon dengarkan aku. Sasuke"

"Dengar ya kuning idiot, aku sudah tidak mau mendengar apapun dari mulutmu!"

"Aku hanya pergi selama dua minggu, sungguh. Setelah itu kita bisa berkencan kemana pun kau mau. Kita bisa mandi bersama, bercinta kapan pun kau minta. Kita bisa melaku–"

BRAKK

Sepertinya percuma. Karena suara Naruto pada akhirnya teredam bantingan pintu kamar dengan sangat keras. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, bingung harus bagaimana. Sasuke jadi labil seperti wanita pre-mens syndrome saja. Tapi itu membuat Naruto pusing tujuh keliling.

Bagaimana ini?

Besok dia harus pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan keadaan menahan napsu?

.

Jam sebelas siang Sasuke baru bangun tidur. Dia memang sengaja bangun sangat siang supaya tidak melihat muka Naruto. Dia meminum obat tidur semalam, supaya tidurnya tenang tanpa amarah. Dan hasilnya, lagi-lagi rumah itu sudah kosong, meja makan berisi sarapan. Dan sebuah kotak kardus beserta secarik kertas dengan tulisan ceker ayam di dalamnya.

'Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sasuke. Kau pasti marah padaku. Tapi aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan berpikiran kalau aku selingkuh. Mana mungkin aku bisa berpaling dari seseorang semenakjubkanmu. Kau tenang saja, jangan khawatir. Aku akan pulang dalam dua minggu. Saat aku kembali nanti kuharap kau sudah memaafkanku. Ini, aku memberimu sedikit hadiah penenang. Kuharap kau senang ya sayang. Aku mencintaimu.  
Nanti akan kubawakan kau oleh-oleh dari Kumogakure

Oh ya satu lagi, kau ingat ucapanku semalam? Tentang kencan, bercinta dan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bersama. Aku janji sepulang dari undangan ini aku akan memanjakanmu sampai kau puas.

Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.

Aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa.

Naruto

Sial. Pipi Sasuke sedikit merona. Naruto benar-benar ahlinya bersilat lidah. Membuat Sasuke harus luluh lagi. Apalagi sampai memberinya hadiah segala macam. Sasuke jelas mencintai pemuda berisik itu.

Ia menarik satu kursi, menimang kardus yang terbungkus rapih tersebut dan mengguncangnya sedikit. Terdengar suara benturan di dalam sana. Karena takut itu benda pecah belah maka Sasuke akhirnya memilih membukanya dengan segera.

Setelah dia melihat isi hadiah dari si kuning berisik, idiot, mesum dan menyebalkan itu Sasuke nyaris mengeluarkan Amaterasunya untuk membakar seluruh benda laknat dalam paket tersebut.

.  
.

Hari demi hari dilewati Sasuke dengan sangat hambar. Dia membeli semangka sendiri, memakan dan menghabiskannya sendiri pula. Benar-benar sepi tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Belum lagi tubuhnya, jadi sangat sensitif. Kadang saat dia benar-benar butuh sentuhan dia akan masturbasi di kamar sambil menyelimuti dirinya dengan baju milik Naruto. Kesal rasanya kalau mengingat hal tersebut. Rasanya menyedihkan, nampak bagai mengemis sentuhan. Dan hari ini adalah puncak dari Sasuke harus menahan semua napsunya.

Tidak kuat harus ditahan lagi.

Kardus berisi benda-benda laknat itu berada di depannya.

Sasuke sudah mengunci pintu, menutup jendela dan menarik turun gorden, menyalakan AC dan juga… bertelanjang bulat. Duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang dan mengamati benda-benda dengan bentuk aneh sekaligus lucu dengan ekspresi ragu namun ingin mencoba.

Benar-benar godaan terberat saat dia bernapsu dan melihat benda berbentuk penis berwarna abu-abu di dalam kardus tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek usuratonkachi" Sasuke memicing pada foto Naruto yang diletakkan di atas bantal.

Sasuke memulai aksinya sendiri.

Ia mengusap puting susunya yang menegang karena telah bernapsu. Rasanya keringat mulai keluar bahkan ketika dia mengusap puting begini. Sasuke menggeliat di depan foto Naruto.

"Ahh Naruto" panggilnya sengau.

Kemudian dia duduk mengangkang. Meraih penis ereksinya. Tangannya mulai memijat perlahan, matanya memandang foto Naruto. Membayangkan jika tangan Narutolah yang memijat penisnya tersebut. Membayangkan tubuhnya berada di bawah tubuh besar Naruto yang mengilat.

"Nghh Naru… ahhh"

Jamahan tangannya semakin jauh. Ia meraih skrotumnya dengan tangan yang lain.

Melakukan gerakan memeras, seolah mencoba mengeluarkan sperma matangnya dari dalam lumennya. Sasuke mendesah semakin keras ketika rasa nikmat ternyata menghantam sisi warasnya. Masturbasi dengan foto Naruto di depannya ternyata cukup menggairahkan.

Sasuke mengocok penisnya.

Membasahi tangannya dengan precum licin. Membuat gerakannya semakin cepat dan mudah, rasanya hampir terbakar. Namun terbakar dengan nikmat ketika gerakan memijat dan mengocoknya tidak terkendali.

Lama kelamaan, Sasuke mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas dan membentangkannya. Seksi. Dia merasa dirinya seksi. Dan sebagian sisi dari dirinya mengatakan jika Naruto akan menyukainya apabila melihat hal tersebut. Bibir Sasuke tersenyum.

Samar-samar dia merasakan jika lubangnya berkedut. Senang dengan pikiran bahwa dia seksi dan Naruto menyukainya. Membayangkan kalau Naruto sedang menonton di hadapannya. Meski kenyataannya hanya foto Naruto yang terpasang.

"Ohh Naruto… nnhh kuso. Ahhh nikmat sekali. Nghhh" dia meracau sendiri.

Lelah meremasi buah penisnya, tangan Sasuke merayap ke lubang anusnya. Sedikit basah.

Sasuke mengejan perlahan untuk membuka sedikit lubang kemerahan tersebut. Telunjuknya masuk. Tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun, tanpa meringis. Ia justru mendesah lega.

Kakinya mengangkang semakin lebar dan tinggi. Seperti mempertunjukkan lubang pantatnya dengan telunjuk di dalamnya.

Jari tengah kemudian menyusup perlahan. Lubang Sasuke melebar dengan cepat. Dia menggerakkan dua jarinya dalam anus. Sesekali memutarnya, sesekali pula seperti gerakan menggunting. Sensasi berbeda itu membawa tekanan nikmat di penisnya.

Bayangkan jika dua jari itu adalah penis Naruto.

Hidup. Hangat dan mampu bergerak jauh.

"Nhhh"

Rasanya kurang. Sasuke melepas jarinya dari dalam pantat. Dia menarik kardus berisi sex toys tersebut ke dekatnya, meraih sebuah dildo dan melumurinya dengan pelicing. Sasuke membalikkan badannya untuk menunggingi foto Naruto.

"Ahh"

Seandainya Narutolah yang benar-benar menatapnya menungging memasukkan penis tiruan itu. Sasuke menghidupkan dildo tersebut supaya bisa bergerak-gerak. Dan dengan bantuan pelican. Dildo tersebut masuk tertelan lubang pantat Sasuke.

"Nghhh Na… Naruto… hhh nikmat sekali… mhhh"

Kaki jenjangnya bergetar menahan rasa nikmat. Ternyata replika penis itu bisa juga menghambat rasa gatal ingin disetubuhi oleh Naruto.

"Nggghh ahhh ahhh ahhh"

Ujung dildo tersebut menggesek lembut kelenjar prostat di dalam rectum Sasuke. Rasanya sangat nikmat. Bokongnya semakin tinggi. Sementara dadanya lemas nyaris ambruk ke kasur, tangan Sasuke meraih penisnya yang makin tegang.

Mengocok lagi.

"Ohh Naruto. Mmmhhh kau lihat ahhh kan? Nghhh ini luar biaasahh ahhh nikmat sekali hhh"

Sementara dildo itu semakin kencang bergerak, tangannya juga memberikan beberapa stimulus untuk tubuhnya. Kocok, remas, tekan dan begitu terus selanjutnya. Hingga perutnya makin lama makin mengejan. Dia meremas dildo tersebut di dalam bongkahan pantatnya. Mendorong-dorong dildo tersebut supaya keluar dari anusnya, namun di saat yang bersamaan dia justru menyedot dildo itu masuk untuk menyodok prostatnya.

Sasuke mulai kuwalahan.

"Ahh ahh ahhh Naruh… nhh ahh ruto Naruto nhhh ahh ahhh"

Ia menggerakkan pantatnya seperti orang yang sedang disetubuhi. Lidahnya menjulur keluar dengan liur mengalir. Rasanya sangat nikmat. Dia belum pernah masturbasi dengan sex toys dan ternyata rasanya begitu menggoda.

"Nghh lagi aahh lagiii Naruto nghh sodok lagi ahh ahh lagi"

Sasuke akan segera ejakulasi. Dia mengerang dengan suara sangat keras. Mendesah dan menyebut nama Naruto berkali-kali. Sasuke memegangi perut bagian bawahnya. Terasa keras. Sebentar lagi sperma akan keluar dan dia akan sedikit terbebas dari napsunya.

"Aaahhhhhhh Na-naruhhh ohhh!"

Crottt croott croottt

Tembakan sperma putih, kental dan hangat segera mengenai sprei ranjang.

"Hyaahh ahh ahhh"

Sasuke terengah dengan tubuh terjatuh di ranjang basah sperma. Dia menarik dildo tersebut dari dalam lubang anusnya.

Plop

Diletakkannya dildo tersebut sembarangan, sementara dia memejamkan matanya.

'Sial haus sekali' erangnya dalam hati.

.

Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Ini lebih menakutkan daripada dia akan menghadapi kematian ketika melawan Itachi dulu. Ini sangat mendebarkan, adrenalinnya jauh lebih terpacu. Wajahnya nyaris memerah dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak menyangka dia nekat memakai sex toys sambil keluar rumah. Gara-gara rasa haus sehabis masturbasi, dia pun merapihkan penampilannya. Memasang vibrator kecil dengan pump butt di ujung ke dalam anusnya, memasang cock ring agar tidak ejakulasi sembarangan, memasang nipples vibrator supaya dia merasa ada sesuatu yang meremas-remas dadanya.

Sial. Benar-benar memalukan. Dan anehnya, Sasuke sangat menyukainya.

"Sasuke!"

'Brengsek' umpatnya.

Untuk apa orang tengik ini muncul di saat yang tidak tepat sih?

"Sasuke-kun, mau kemana? Panas-panas begini loh"

Karin langsung memayungi Sasuke. Suigetsu sedikit mencebik.

"Ayo makan siang Sasuke. Aku lapar nih"

"Tidak mau" jawabnya terlalu cepat.

Sampai-sampai Suigetsu tidak bisa menangkap jawaban barusan.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Sasuke-kun, wajahmu memerah. Kau demam ya?" Karin meletakkan tangannya di kening Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau nhh belanja"

"Apa?"

Suigetsu memicingkan pendengarannya. Sasuke, terdengar seperti mendesah tadi. Iyakan?

"Tidak apa-apa" Sasuke kemudian melangkah cepat.

Menyebabkan vibrator dalam tubuhnya bergerak memompa dengan cepat, menyebabkan pump butt di rektumnya mengembang. Sasuke hampir kelepasan mendesah keras-keras.

"Ughh"

"Hei Sasuke kau baik-baik saja?" Suigetsu meraih bahunya.

"Yah hhh"

"Kenapa kau mendesah Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Vibrator di dadanya meremas keras. Sasuke menggeram tanpa suara untuk meredam desahannya.

'Ya ampun ini nikmat sekali' Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Tidak bisa dia bayangkan, bagaimana reaksi warga desa saat mengetahui seorang Sasuke si mantan ninja buronan, seorang Uchiha terakhir, dan seorang kekasih Hokage mereka sendiri sedang menggunakan tiga macam sex toys di tubuh menggiurkannya.

Pikiran itu membuat Sasuke pura-pura menghela napas.

"Aku pergi dulu"

Setelah itu dengan dalih panas, maka Sasuke segera melangkah pergi untuk mencari buah-buahan.

.  
.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Naruto pergi ke Kumogakure. Sasuke mulai membiasakan diri dengan menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri mengenakan sex toys. Mulai kecanduan mungkin. Kadang-kadang dia melakukan hal-hal gila yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Seperti menungging di meja dapur, memasukkan wortel, mentimun, terong atau pun pisang ke dalam lubang pantatnya. Di otaknya kala itu dia hanya memikirkan untuk mencari sensasai baru saja. Tapi hasilnya dia justru menikmati semua hal itu.

Dua hari lalu, dia memompakan krim cair ke dalam anusnya sendiri. Sensasinya berbeda.

Ketika dia menungging dengan dildo tersumpal di mulut anusnya yang melebar, ia melihat krim tersebut mengalir keluar. Nampak habis bersetubuh dengan sperma masih di dalam lubangnya.

Dan hari ini Sasuke kembali melakukan hal-hal gila untuk meredakan hormon labilnya. Dia mengambil boneka rubah dengan lidah menjulur milik Naruto dari dalam almari. Sasuke duduk mengangkang di atas moncongnya dengan anus dia buka menggunakan dua telunjuknya.

"Hei rubah idiot, aku tau kau lapar makanya lidahmu keluar" dia menggerundel dengan napas terengah.

Ia menyeringai.

Sasuke mendekatkan lidah boneka rubah tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang anusnya yang basah.

"Ahhh… masuk" ia merintih.

Tidak terlalu enak. Karena lidah itu hanya boneka. Dia butuh yang asli. Dia ingin seseorang melakukan rimming kepadanya.

Sasuke nyaris memikirkan kalau dirinya gila. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya jadi begini. Selalu haus akan yang namanya sentuhan dan seks. Naruto benar-benar sudah memberinya virus mengerikan. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa, atau bahkan tidak mau untuk sembuh dari virus tersebut.

Sasuke melangkah ke dapur dalam keadaan telanjang, dengan nipple vibrator menyala.

Tangannya membawa dildo dan chain pump butt sebesar kelereng dan saling terangkai.

Diletakkannya barang-barang tersebut di meja makan, dan ia mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menjilat pantatnya.

Melihat es krim stik pikiran kotornya hidup kembali.

Sasuke membawanya ke meja makan, dia naik ke tempat tersebut dan mendekatkan ujung es krim yang bulat ke mulut anusnya. Sensasi sangat dingin langsung menyengat kerutan di tepi anusnya. Membuat lubang yang tadinya melebar itu justru kembali menyempit saat merasakan dinginnya es beku tersebut.

"Shhh ahh"

Sedikit demi sedikit dengan menahan pegal karena rasa dingin di di dalam rektumnya, Sasuke mulai 'memakan' batang es krim biru tersebut. Melesakkannya kian jauh ke dalam sana, berharap bisa sampai ke prostatnya sebelum mencair semua.

"Ahhh dingin sekali. Nhhh"

Dinding anus Sasuke memijat es krim tersebut hingga cairan biru kental mulai meleleh keluar dari lubang tersebut, menuruni paha dalam Sasuke yang sekal. Untuk sesaat dia mengambil napas, setelah tenang dan menemukan kenikmatan sodoman stik es krim maka tangan Sasuke mulai menggerak-gerakkan es krim vanilla itu.

'Sial tubuhku jadi menjijikan begini gara-gara si idiot itu" erangnya di tengah-tengah sisi kenikmatannya.

Hanya gerakan memutar, karena takut esnya akan putus.

Namun dari gerakan itulah dia merasa seperti sedang disetubuhi oleh pacarnya. Naruto sering melakukan itu saat bercinta dengannya.

"Naru… ahhh Naruto… mhhh"

.

"SASUKEEEE AKU PULANGGG"

.

Ketahuan saat masturbasi? Belum pernah terlintas di benak seorang Sasuke. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto pulang? Laki-laki berambut pirang pendek itu menatap terkejut Sasuke yang masih duduk di atas meja makan tanpa pakaian satu pun. Matanya juga bisa melihat kalau tadi ada stik es krim yang mencair yang menyumpal lubang nakal ukenya itu.

Naruto menyeringai ketika Sasuke berteriak gelagalap.

"Oh… jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahan ya aku tinggal sebentar saja"

Naruto meletakkan bawaannya begitu saja dan melangkah menyongsong Sasuke yang mencoba turun dari atas meja makan. Tapi tangan Naruto keburu menyambar bahunya dahulu. Naruto segera menciumi mulut Sasuke. Mulut yang dia yakin sudah mendesah tidak karuan sebelumnya.

"Mhhh mhh"

Lidah Naruto langsung membelit milik Sasuke. Menyesapnya seperti akan memakannya. Sesekali dia juga menjilat langit-langit mulut Sasuke supaya dia mendesah. Tangan Naruto melingkari dada gemuk Sasuke yang terpasang nipples vibrator. Meremasnya pelan kemudian menuruni perut ratanya dan berakhir dengan penis tegang dan licin yang telah berdiri.

"Nhhrr hhh nhhh hhhh" Sasuke tidak menolak sentuhan Naruto.  
Kepalang tanggung. Dia sudah terangsang berat, dan tiba-tiba Naruto pulang, menyambarnya dan memainkannya.

"Nah cantik, apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan satu minggu ini?"

Tangan besar Naruto memijat penis Sasuke hingga precumnya mengalir keluar. Sasuke mendongak dengan rasa nikmat dan puas. Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan sentuhan pacarnya lagi.

"Kau pasti asyik sendiri selama seminggu ini bukan? Hmm rasanya tidak adil ya"  
Naruto mengulum telinga Sasuke. Menghembuskan napasnya baru kemudian berbisik dengan suaranya yang berat menggema.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Hm?"

Mulut Naruto pun sibuk menghisap-hisap kulit leher dan dada Sasuke yang putih, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana.

"Penuhi janjimu" bisiknya.

Seringai Naruto keluar lagi.

"Sesuai keinginanmu rajaku"

.  
.

Naruto menutup jendela dengan cepat dan menurunkan suhu di kamarnya. Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas ranjang dan meliuk sesaat ketika mata biru itu meliriknya. Sasuke menyentuh penis kembali.

Lantas, Naruto menyambar mulutnya lagi. Menciumnya seperti orang yang saling mencinta dan tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sasuke melenguh dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher serta bahu lebar Naruto. Tangan Naruto mengusap-usap tubuh pacarnya yang halus tersebut.

Lidah mereka berdua saling melilit. Sesekali Sasuke berhasil mendorong lidah Naruto dan memainkannya di mulut semenya. Menyeringai senang saat Naruto kewalahan menghadapi permainan lidah mereka. Membiarkan liur mengaliri mulutnya dan turun hingga ke dagu Sasuke.

"Mhh Sasuke"

Ciuman penuh hasrat itu terlepas ketika Naruto menarik wajahnya. Sasuke menarik napas besar dan mencoba membuka pakaian yang dipakai Naruto.

"Buka" pinta Sasuke.

"Kau tahu yang harus kau lakukan sayang" ia berbisik dan menarik tubuh Sasuke untuk duduk di ranjang.

Tanpa banyak protes, Sasuke menarik jubah putih Naruto. Meletakkannya asal, kemudian membuka kancing bajunya dengan terburu-buru.

"Cium aku idiot" pintanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Mnnhh"

Sementara tangan Sasuke menarik paksa kaus dalam milik Naruto, ciuman Naruto merayap ke lehernya. Menciptakan ruam-ruam kecil merah. Sasuke meraih gundukan besar di celana depan Naruto. Tertawa kecil tatkala Naruto menggeram berat ketika Sasuke menggenggamnya.

"Buka sayang"

"Kau terlalu menuntut kali ini"

Ciuman singkat dilandaskan di mulut Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke membuka celana hitam Naruto. Menemukan celana dalam biru yang terlihat ketat dengan tongkat hidup Naruto berdiri di dalamnya. Tangan Naruto mengusap rambut panjang hitam milik Sasuke dan mendekatkannya ke penisnya di dalam celana.

Sasuke mengendusnya bagai anak anjing.

Hidungnya menyusuri bentuk penis melengkung tersebut. Saat celana dalam Naruto turun ke paha, Sasuke nyaris saja menarik penis tersebut ke pelukannya. Mulut Sasuke lantas memasukkan penis kecoklatan Naruto dengan urat dimana-mana. Ia mendesah tertahan sedangkan Naruto mendesah lega. Pinggulnya menyongsong maju ke tenggorokan Sasuke. Bisa dirasakannya tongsil Sasuke menyentuh ujung penisnya yang penuh dengan syaraf.

"Sukeh nhhh lagi"

"Hm?"

Sslllrp slrrpp

Ya Naruto sangat menyukai oral yang dilakukan Sasuke. Mulut itu kecil, dengan bibir tipis tapi entah bagaimana bisa Sasuke melakukan sponge cock padanya. Menghisapnya dengan kuat dan mengurutnya perlahan-lahan. Belum lagi jari-jarinya yang memijat skrotumnya.  
Sementara Sasuke menatap ke arah mata Naruto yang menggelap akibat napsu, Naruto meraih pantat Sasuke yang menungging. Mengusapnya perlahan-lahan, memutarnya dan berakhir dengan satu telunjuk menggesek lubang pantatnya yang berair. Sasuke menggelinjang.

Hisapan di penis Naruto terhenti.

Dengan segera, dia pun mendorong Naruto hingga berbaring. Sasuke membelakangi Naruto kemudian menduduki perutnya baru ia kembali menghisap penis besar Naruto.

"Ahh"

Naruto baru mengerti. Sasuke ingin dimanja juga sekarang.

Ditepuknya pantat bayi Sasuke. Kemudian didekatkannya ke mulut. Dia menciumi pipinya sesaat baru kemudian membuka belahan bokong putih tersebut.

"Kau terlalu sering memainkan lubang pantatmu sendiri Sasuke, makanya mulai melebar"  
Sllluurppp

"Nghh! Damn it. Jangan keras-keras ahhh"

Sasuke acuh tak acuh, dia kembali menghisap dan menggigiti kulit penis Naruto. Penis itu berkedut di dalam mulutnya dan Sasuke suka ketika dia berhasil meneguk precum Naruto.

"Nhhh" tubuhnya merinding ketika Naruto meniup pantatnya dengan lembut.

Inisiatif Sasuke, dia pun menungging, sementara Naruto mulai menjilati tepi anusnya. Sasuke melolong pelan dengan penis di rongga mulutnya. Sengatan kenikmatan dari lidah Naruto semakin menjadi tatkala benda lunak tanpa tulang itu menerobos masuk anusnya. Masuk ke rectum dan menggerak-gerakkan kekiri juga kekanan.

"Ahh Naruhh nghhh ahhh nikmat mhhh mhhh"

Sllrupp

Naruto menghilangkan wajahnya ke dalam belahan pantat kekasihnya. Dia jilatnya dinding anal Sasuke baru kemudian menghisap-hisapnya dengan rakus.

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba melinting. Terlalu nikmat hingga tubuhnya melemas, hanya penisnya saja yang kian tidak tahan menahan ejakulasi. Sasuke mengocok penis Naruto. Menghisap ujungnya yang seperti helm baja dan memaju mundurkan pantatnya supaya Naruto tahu dia masih ingin lebih.

"Nghh"

Jari tengah Naruto masuk ke dalam lubang berair tersebut. Mengeruk lembut dinding-dinding yang hangat itu. Sasuke menghisap jari tersebut supaya tambah masuk lagi. Kecupan kecil diberikan Naruto di mulut anus kekasihnya.

"Ada es krim di dalam sayang. Kau benar-benar nakal"

Setelahnya dia pun berdiri dan mempersiapkan anus Sasuke. Dia masukkannya empat jari ke dalam lubang yang akan menampung spermanya nanti. Sasuke mendesah dengan kepala terkulai. Jari-jari tersebut memutar, seperti mengocoknya. Benar-benar nikmat, sementara penisnya mulai gatal untuk menyemburkan spermanya.

"Ahhh Narutohh"

"Karena kau sudah sangat baik padaku dan memaafkanku, aku akan memanjamu sampai kau benar-benar puas sayangku" Naruto mengecup punggung Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan tekanan di ranjang. Dia melihat penis-penis telanjang dan mengacung ke arahnya.

Siapa?

Sasuke mendongak.

Dan menemukan Naruto-Naruto brengsek yang mesumnya minta ampun tengah menyeringai dengan penis siap tempur.

"Layani kami"

.  
.

Sasuke menurut saja ketika dia harus mengocok dua penis sekaligus dan satu penis di dalam mulutnya. Matanya terbalik dengan rasa nikmat yang berkumpul di anus dan penisnya. Tiga bunsin Naruto itu membuat tubuhnya tidak karuan sementara itu Naruto dengan gerakan menggoda sedang memasukkan batang penisnya yang besar melengkung ke atas.

"Nghh" ia melenguh hingga membuatnya meremas penis-penis bunshin Naruto.

"Ah hangat sekali Sasuke" Naruto mengusap pantat Sasuke yang menungging.

Dia melihat dengan sangat jelas, bagaimana lubang merah kecoklatan itu menelan habis batang penisnya hingga ke pangkalnya. Naruto mendesah-desah saat merasakan bagaimana dinding anus Sasuke yang bertekstur membaluti kulit penis beruratnya. Menghisap-hisapnya untuk semakin ke dalam.

Naruto pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dihantamkan dengan cepat juga keras penisnya ke dalam rektum panas Sasuke. Sisa es krim vanilla yang tadi memenuhi lubang pantat itu mulai keluar saat mendapat desakan kepala penis Naruto.

"NGGHHH!"

Hanya butuh lima kali sodokan saja Naruto sudah bisa mengenai prostat Sasuke. Sasuke tersedak penis bunshin Naruto. Tapi bunshin itu tetap saja menyodok mulut kekasihnya itu dengan barbar. Melihat Sasuke yang nyaris kehabisan napas membuat adrenalin Naruto terpacu. Apalagi kali ini mereka mencoba gangbang. Fivesome terdengar sangat seksi di gendang telinganya. Sasuke bagaikan mainan serbaguna baginya dan bunshin-bunshinnya.

"Ahhh ahhh Sasu… ngghh hisap lagi mhh"

Gila, Sasuke nyaris gila dengan segala kenikmatan penuh dosa ini. Dia malah ikut menggerakkan bokongnya untuk menyongsong sodokan penis besar Naruto ke dalam anusnya. Prostatnya dihajar bahkan tanpa ampun. Dia hanya bisa mengerang dengan pegal karena penis di dalam mulutnya. Kedua tangannya yang mengocok dua penis juga mulai kebas.

"Ahh anusmu memang yang terbaik" Naruto berbisik.

"Mhhh aruhh nhh"

"Jangan bicara saat kau mengulum penis Sasuke"

"Ohh ohhh nikmat sekali"

Gerakan penis Naruto semakin cepat.

Ketatnya anus Sasuke, hisapannya yang kuat dan juga dindingnya yang hangat juga lembut membuat Naruto siap untuk memuntahkan benihnya ke dalam rektum Sasuke.

CRROOTT

"NGHHH"

"Oh ya ampun, dia keluar" seru satu bunshin.

Penis Sasuke bergetar dengan sperma yang menembak seprei. Cairan putih itu berkubang di atas linen tersebut. Sasuke mendesah seperti orang akan mati. Tidak tahan dia menunda ejakulasinya. Tangan-tangan bunshin itu tidak henti-hentinya memanja penis juga puting susunya yang membesar.

"Lihat, Naruto kuwalahan dengan anusnya" bunshin itu menunjuk Naruto yang asli.  
Keringat mengaliri dadanya yang kuat. Dengan kencang pula dia menyutubuhi anus Sasuke. Merenggangkan kedua pahanya supaya mudah dia jamah hingga ujung sana.

"Ini ngghh ketat sekali ahh"

"Keluarkan di dalam!"

Sasuke merasakan rambutnya dijambak dan mulutnya digesek semakin cepat dan tiba-tiba penis dalam mulutnya memuntahkan sperma begitu banyak. Terlalu banyak hingga mengalir keluar mulut dan sebagian ditelannya susah payah.

"Ahhh ahhh Narutohh ahh anusku nghhh lebih keras ah!"

Satu bunshin itu membantu membuka pantat Sasuke dan melihat bagaimana Naruto yang asli memasukkan penisnya berulang kali. Luar biasa, bibir anus Sasuke mengikuti gerakannya dengan bagus.

"Sasuke… aku ahhh agak cepat hari ini ahhh"

CROOTT CROTTT CROTTT

"Auhhh ahhh ahhh"

Sasuke mengetatkan anusnya dengan kelelahan. Memerah sisa sperma milik Naruto untuk disimpan di dalam rektumnya. Rasa panas dan melelehnya sperma tersebut begitu nikmat dalam pikiran Sasuke. Dia melihat Naruto menyingkir dan membiarkan bunshin yang dikocok penisnya oleh Sasuke untuk menikmati lubang Sasuke.

"Aku ingin istirahat" keluh Sasuke.

Naruto yang asli menciumi mulutnya lagi.

"Tidak sekarang cantik, aku sudah janji bukan?"

"Nghhh"

"Ohhh anusnya licin sekali"

"Naruhh"

"Nikmati ini semua Sasuke" kemudian Naruto kembali mencium mulutnya dengan tangan menggerayangi tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku ingin masuk juga" satu bunshin Naruto mendudukkan Sasuke.  
Mata hitam Sasuke membola.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Sodok!

"Ahhh!"

"Kau akan merasa jauh lebih nikmat kok"

Bunshin di belakang tubuh Sasuke membuka kaki Sasuke. Membuatnya mengangkang lebar hingga menunjukkan anusnya yang penuh dengan penis bunshin Naruto.

"Hentikan ahh ahh sakit!"

"Kau merasa nikmat kan?"

"Bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Ohh sakit sekali"

"Kau suka bukan? Saat anusmu diisi dua penis kami?"

"Nghh" bisikan mereka seperti morfin yang menyebar cepat di pembuluh darah Sasuke.  
Ia bohong jika tidak menikmatinya. Dua penis sekaligus dalam anusnya benar-benar nikmat.

Sesak juga sakit yang memberi tekanan enak membuatnya pasrah dihimpit dua Naruto.

"Ahhh Naruh nhh" Satu menyodok maka satunya menarik. Begitu terus berulang-ulang hingga Sasuke ejakulasi lagi.

Penisnya mulai melemas karena ejakulasi berulang-ulang. Tapi anusnya masih merasakan kenikmatan. Mereka memijat batang kemaluannya lagi, menjilati putingnya dengan rakus seperti bayi kehausan, juga menciumi mulutnya seperti hewan.

"Ohh damn aku mau keluar"

"Hhh" satu bunshin Naruto merentangkan kaki Sasuke hingga melebar.

"Ahhhh!"

CROTTTT CROTTTTT CROTT

"Sayang nghhh nikmat sekali ahhh ahh"

"Naruhh…" lirih Sasuke.

"Jangan pingsan dulu cantik, aku juga ingin memuaskanmu"

.  
.

Menjelang tengah malam, Sasuke benar-benar sudah pingsan. Seprei ranjang basah, penuh dengan sperma mereka berlima. Sementara Naruto dan para bunshinnya bingung harus membereskan kekacauan ini. Padahal pinggang mereka hampir copot setelah membuat rektum Sasuke menampung banyak sekali sperma.

Tadi itu benar-benar gila. Luar biasa sekali. Sasuke juga tidak menolak saat mereka melakukan double penetration. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tadi meminta untuk menyetubuhinya dua orang sekaligus.

'Mungkin Sasuke sudah menjadi masokis sekarang'

Hah? Sasuke masokis? Mungkinkah?

Well… Naruto sih tidak masalah. Toh dia juga suka sekali menjamah tubuh pacarnya itu. Mungkin yang sulit hanya membagi waktunya, antara di kantor dan di ranjang.

.

Matahari benar-benar sudah sangat tinggi hari ini. Pukul 12 lewat 30 menit. Dan Sasuke baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang luar biasa pulas. Mulutnya mendesis saat meraskan pegal di pantatnya. Dia kembali ingat kalau semalam dia habis 'dihajar' oleh empat Naruto.  
Sasuke duduk di ranjang dan telah berpakaian rapih. Seprai yang semalam penuh sperma telah diganti dan juga sepertinya anusnya sudah dibersihkan.

Sasuke mendengus.

'Sial benar-benar memuaskan'

"Oh Sasuke kau sudah bangun ya"

Naruto masuk ke kamar dengan baju santai.

"Kau tidak kerja?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke menikmati elusan tangan Naruto di pipinya.

"Ehehe aku hanya bunshin, Naruto yang asli sudah di kantor hokage tadi pagi"

Sasuke mendengus lantas menampik tangan Naruto.

"Hei!"

"Aku tidak suka disentuh selain Naruto"

"Apa-apaan itu, aku kan juga Naruto"

"Kau palsu"

"Tapi semalam kau bahkan memanggilku dengan nama papa. Kau bahkan minta kuhamili teme!"

BUAGH

POOF

Jam weker itu terjatuh di lantai setelah dihantamkan pada bunshin Naruto. Menyebalkan sekali. Mengingat dia meraung penuh kenikmatan, memanggil Naruto dengan papa, bahkan meminta ia dihamili. Benar-benar tidak waras.

'Berhenti memikirkan hal mesum lagi Sasuke. Naruto sudah menyantetmu dengan pikiran kotor seperti itu. Makanya kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada tubuhmu sendiri. Kau sudah kecanduan'

Si kuning idiot itu benar-benar hebat dalam hypnosex sepertinya.

"Lain kali akan bakar otaknya kalau dia berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada tubuhku"

***** THE END **** 

Syalalalaaa se se sebe sebenarnya jelly udah enggak kuat ngetik lemon lagi. Apalagi seabis adegan Sasuke masturbasi di depan foto Naruto, tapi apalah daya… tiba2 nonton enzai sama pico /ketauan mesumnya saya XD/ jadinya pikiran ngeres bertaburan deh di otak jell

Jujur aja saat ini pasti pre frontal cortex jelly mulai menyusut gara2 pornografi, astagahh  
Tolong yang abis baca fanfic penuh dosa ini segera tobat yah wkwkw

Jangan lupa REVIEW


End file.
